Power rakes and the like have long been used to remove thatch from lawns. The power rakes are large pieces of equipment and are very expensive. Other types of devices have been provided for removing thatch from a lawn and which are mounted on the forward end of a lawnmower. For example, one type of device comprises a plurality of spring teeth positioned forwardly of the lawnmower with the spring teeth passing through the lawn in an attempt to loosen dead grass, etc. in the lawn for collection by the lawnmower.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved dethatching attachment for a power lawnmower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dethatching attachment for a power lawnmower which is quickly and easily installed on or removed from a lawnmower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dethatching attachment for a power lawnmower including a plurality of dethatching wheels which may be moved between an operative dethatching position to an inoperative transport position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dethatching attachment for a power lawnmower including means for limiting the penetration of dethatching wheels mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dethatching attachment for a power lawnmower including means for selectively varying the attack angle of the dethatching wheels.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dethatching attachment for a lawnmower which does not require extensive modification of the lawnmower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dethatching attachment for a power lawnmower which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.